bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Legodude760/Archive 3
Yap, Yak, ect. Archives (1-50|51-52 (HR's big chat)|52-128 ) Archives Well I got impatient and archived your talk page for you. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : :O I was going to do that later today. Thank you. :) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) --Hmm...-- Can't talk on the "I have it section.--Toakongu100 01:30, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :Um, what? ._. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by that?Toakongu100 19:29, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :I mean I cant understand what you said. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 01:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Ok!Toakongu100 01:53, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 Makuta? Nothing has been said about Makuta for such a while, did they throw him away from the story or what, could someone tell me? Dark Overlord 16:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I can't. I barely know anything about the 08 storyline.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) New Template Do you want to see the new template I made? It's here: :Cool. I already got the "Biofreak" one though. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) This one says "Biolover".Toakongu100 01:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 :I see, but they're practicly the same. ._. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Um, ok. I see what you mean.--Toakongu100 01:31, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Toakongu100 HeroScape i didn't want to do this and i'm really scared right now, but do you or anyone you know play HeroScape and like to edit stuff? i need to ask for the life of the heroscape wiki.i have to ask because i'm worried about its futere! = ( -Panakalego 21:34, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but I dont play, and I dont know anyone who plays and would edit a wiki. :( Is your wiki empty right now? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:08, 24 February 2008 (UTC) thats okay, the wiki only has about twenty+ articles and two other users (one of which is my sister (the other one only does photos)). i just thought i'd ask since all wikis are "Brothers". thanks = ) -Panakalego 04:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :YOure welcome.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 04:39, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Editing Is there any particular reason I cannot edit? I haven't been able to edit nearly anything since I first came here - except for my user page, and a few random others. fact, I saw no edit button for even your talk page (yes, I know that MediaWiki has been changed, but I hovered over each one to see what they did). I only managed to do so because the "Leave Message" section was there. Really, the only reason I'm asking this is because I want to remove that "Virus" section on the BZPower page. The virus is gone, and it is now quite unnecessary to mention on the article. Electric Turahk 22:26, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Are you using a Wii? I have had similar problems on my wii. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:28, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, I am using a computer. Electric Turahk 22:30, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::What skin are you using: Quartz, Monobook, or Monaco? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 23:07, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Umm, quartz. Electric Turahk 11:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Try a different skin and see if that works. Btw: we might want to move this to one of our talk pages just so LD doesn't have to tell us to stop chatting on his talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 19:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :What if we would have a page only for questions of the new members so these questions aren't all around (user) talk pages and maybe the user would already find the anwser to a question previously asked by another member there? I also think we need some kind of a "things to do" list/article/project/whatever, simmilar to this (look under "Articles that need to be improved") so we can list which things need to be updated (serial-realted mainly) and cross out those that already are, which critical things need to be fixed and just say like "I'll do this till next friday". In that way we would have like "assignments" and I think that would get many members running (or at least some that don't know what to do, like me =) ). And we could also share ideas on how to fix articles; for example: I'd have an idea for new sections on characters, but couldn't add them because I would have enough details cause I have no BIONICLE books with that information... So what do you think?' •' Hammerise ::I created the Help desk for a reason. Why aren't people asking questions on it? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::Not used to forums...totally new to me...' •' Hammerise :::Lol, sorry, I misunderstood you. I say this because in the welcome it says to ask on the talk of the user who welcomed them and I was proposing to create a page so we could link to that page. We could link it to the help desk, yeah, but I still think a single page would be better. Sometimes you can't find what your looking for in short titles...' •' Hammerise ::::Okay, am I being ignored?!?!' •' Hammerise :::::Do not complain about being ignored by me unless you left a message on my talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:04, 2 March 2008 (UTC) So, uhh, am I going to get an answer? As mentioned above, I came here to ask because, as it said in the welcome template, that's what I should do. ;) And yet, you haven't commented once. Electric Turahk 13:35, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe you should try one of the new Monaco skins and see if that helps. Hi LD760, sorry i was to lazy to go to his talk page. P.S. don't forget to update peoples ratings = ) -Panaka 21:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. I've been inactive a little, and should get editing again. ._. Et, I dont know the answer, sorry for the inconvenience. Here's your money back. Have a good day. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) New Pecan/Tennis Record :Hello, I just got a new tennis racket today, but no tennis balls. :) So I used pecans. I made gun categories for top records: Sniper-200 ft./66.2 m.(really far) Bomb-didn't hit ground for eight seconds(so high I didn't see it for a second or two)(really high) Motar-120 ft./70 m(combo of really high and far) Close-range sniper-no matter what it hit it exploded when it did(Reeeaaallllyyyy hard and fast) Pistol(regular short distance)-50 ft./about 17m. I think. (kinda hard) Shot gun(either exploded on edge of racket or 3 or 4 pecans) can be any lenght/hight........Whataya think? I'm taller and stronger than the average sixth grader. But not a freak like this guy that's 6 ft/2m tall in seventh grade. I'm the HULK!!!! Not really. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Zomg, hulk. o: Cool. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) I have no idea what Zomg means... Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :O'h '''M'y 'G'rapes. I like to add a z to the beggining too.- [[user:Legodude760|'''LD760]]{Grovel for mercy} 21:43, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh...Hey, didn't they stop selling legos in Canada for a week or two then start again because of over pricing their and average pricing here and the whole money converting system? Iwish I could help this website instead of talking, but I can't get any info, just pics, but if I put them on here, I'll be blocked. What to do? Oh, and can you do lightning on GIMP? If so, how? That would make some bad apple pics. BTW, sorry to get back on (huh)GIMP. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Im not sure, thats weird. No legos to Cananda. :O Ah, its ok, right now, Im not doing anything but talking either. ;) Lighting? Hmm, well, theres not a specific tool, but you couild make some lighting effects manualy I think. Its ok. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:48, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, um...What's Canada like? When I went to that province above Michigan, the guy converting our money was a jerkwad. No offense, but is it cool there? I know it's probably raelly cold. And doesn't the sun rise at like 10 am? We could call ourselves iPals like internet pals or something. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 13:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, Canada's ok. Its hot in summer and cold in winter, and when the sun rises depends on the season. Yeah, some people are jerkwads. ^^ Ipals, yay! :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Cool, or hot, if that's what it's like. It's on and off low 40's and high 60's because of what I think is "global warming". I don't think it's glaobal warming, just a period every 41,000 years or so where we're closer to the sun than usual for for a little while. Or it could be what God talked about in hte Bible that I think it said he's going to baptise the earth in fire. I'm a glass half full guy and going with the first idea. Isn't it strange how we get into these onversations about things no where near related aobut bionicles? Wierd. Hmph. I've made a new MOC that controls dark force lightning and was Takanuva, Toa of life, Vamprah, Xemnas for Kingdom Hearts II(Game), and Voldemort from Harry Potter. And has two laser swords. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 21:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :WOw, you need to make a story with all of your MOCs. 0_o - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Have you ever had a bad Friday? Mine wasn't bad, I just wasn't very happy today, probably because I forgot to say "It's Friday!" when I woke up, like normal. Even through all I've been through, I can still say it's a beautiful day. Like wise on my page. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:49, 8 March 2008 (UTC) can i steal use your old sig? Panakalego 22:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Userboxes How do you make your own Userboxes?? I saw Toakongu100 made one, so I want to make one. Headless8 21:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) You have to type : --Toakongu100 21:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Panaka, go ahead. :) Headless, What Kongu said. ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Why do you call me Kongu?Toakongu100 22:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Cause you name has Kongu in it. :| - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:15, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Brain-storm! i just got this great idea! i've already told ToaAurserv and Daiku. so i was thinking, we should have Bionicle-related, monthly polls. like "what's your favorite matoran?" and such. like the main article would be where you vote/answer this months poll, and the talk page would be where you suggest next months poll. i can run it easy (if you trust me). i just thought it would be fun to have something like that. and if all you Admins say yes, can i be put "in charge" of it? you can e-mail me if you want to ask me anything about it. -Panakalego 04:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure! But, maybe the forums would be a better place. Has anyone else said yes? - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:18, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :yes, yours was the last OK i needed. and Daiku aready gave me an article to use. Thanks! i'll try not to let you down! -Panakalego 03:43, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Userboxes Thanks for showing me how to make userboxes!Headless8[[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']] :YOu're welcome, even though I didnt actually show you. :P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I know, I know.Headless8 [[User talk: Headless8|'King me!']]00:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I just made the first suggestion for the poll. Antbody here heard of the band "Coldplay"? Great group. I have the song "Clocks" and "Speed of Sound" on my iPod listened to for almost 140 times and "Fireworks" by Harry Potter down for almost 180 times. I love my iPod! New Evil Face: >:) Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 23:09, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :P.S. I think that LD should be voted the most popular friend/user on the site. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 23:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :: o: I nvented a dfifferent evil face: C:< - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Back from a short Wikibreak Hi I just took a short wikibreak after becoming addicted to Super Smash Bros Brawl I got at the 9th of March straight at midnight, truth is that I haven,t been here for weeks and all the sudden I now know of Makuta's real name is Teridax and on the web I saw pictures of the 2008 Tahu, am I just going crazy or is what I see real or what? Dark Overlord 03:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC)